


i see that i'm icy

by heartseekers



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Ice, M/M, Temperature Play, just seungwoo filling hangyul's ass up with ice cubes nbd, no thoughts head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: When he finally gets back to Hangyul, the boy’s panting heavily in anticipation. Seungwoo’s smile is gentle but Hangyul still feels pinned down, having those bright eyes on him. The older man doesn’t even blink when he raises one of his fists above Hangyul’s stomach, cold droplets of water falling onto his heated skin. He shushes Hangyul when he gasps, one hand petting his hip apologetically—although he doesn’t fail to notice how his cock jumps again, tip shiny with more than just stray splashes of water.





	i see that i'm icy

**Author's Note:**

> day 5! today's picks were temperature play, drunk sex and breeding; i went with temperature play, though i do have an idea for the other two so maybe i'll come back after kinktober's done and post something related to that as well
> 
> didn't write anything for day 4 although i did start a piece for it, except i think it's kind of unpolished and currently going nowhere; sorry for that! i hope you can still enjoy this one!
> 
> big thanks to O for sort of brainstorming with me on this one <3

Glazed eyes stare up at Seungwoo where he’s kneeling over Hangyul’s prone form; the light coming in through the window is just bright enough for him to make out the older man’s features, lips stretched in a gentle smile that doesn’t match up with the way his fingers are curling inside him cruelly. 

“Do you want another one, Hangyullie?” his saccharine tone settles over Hangyul like a heavy blanket, pinning him down to the mattress. His fists clench where they’re resting on his stomach and his cock bobs pathetically, untouched, once Seungwoo’s done talking.

Hangyul can’t bring himself to speak so he just nods, tongue rolling out to lick at the dry corners of his lips. His head is so full of cotton, mind hazy around the edges to the point where nothing feels real anymore; until Seungwoo slips his fingers out, a thin trail of liquid following them as he does. It makes Hangyul clamp down on the long digits, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to chase the phantom feeling of Seungwoo’s fingers when he’s left empty. It’s completely unbidden, the whimper that escapes past his lips, and Seungwoo snorts somewhere above him, body partially facing towards the nightstand.

The tinkling sound of ice against glass turns Hangyul’s insides molten and he can’t help the way his legs close automatically, cupping a palm around his cock when the rough hem of his shirt brushes against the sensitive head. He’s so hard it hurts and Seungwoo’s just taking his time, stalling by playing around with the ice cubes until they clink lightly against each other. 

When he finally gets back to Hangyul, the boy’s panting heavily in anticipation. Seungwoo’s smile is gentle but Hangyul still feels pinned down, having those bright eyes on him. The older man doesn’t even blink when he raises one of his fists above Hangyul’s stomach, cold droplets of water falling onto his heated skin. He shushes Hangyul when he gasps, one hand petting his hip apologetically—although he doesn’t fail to notice how his cock jumps again, tip shiny with more than just stray splashes of water.

Hangyul knows what’s coming next, when Seungwoo lowers his arm and smirks up at him, dimples showing. It still doesn’t prepare him for the first freezing touch to his entrance, smooth ice catching on the hot skin, tugging gently at the furled crease between his cheeks. A groan is pulled from Hangyul’s throat forcefully and the bed disappears from under his back for a moment; his entire world narrows down to the alien sensation of an ice cube stretching his hole and finally making its way past the tense muscle, nestling cold and heavy and foreign inside him. Seungwoo’s chilly fingers follow suit, pushing it deeper inside until Hangyul feels it in his teeth, chest heaving while he’s struggling to draw air into his lungs.

Neither of them realizes when his hand has shot out to wrap itself around Seungwoo’s wrist. There’s a moment of silence when they do; Seungwoo stares down at it and Hangyul swears quietly, slowly uncurling his palm from around the bone. Nothing really happens for a few seconds, until Seungwoo retracts his fingers rudely, ignoring the little cry he wrings from Hangyul at that, hand digging into the bowl next to them. Hangyul has half a mind to bolt from the bed.

Before he can do anything Seungwoo faces him yet again, fist clutched around more ice cubes than Hangyul can count. His lips part automatically even before they fall down, goosebumps breaking out over his skin as Hangyul squirms on the bed, hips bucking so wildly it almost knocks Seungwoo off of him. The older man laughs, hurrying to push one, two, _three_ more chunks into him, crowding them all inside and pressing them up, rendering Hangyul useless. He feels full and weighed down, hands grabbing at the sheets blindly, ready to rip them off. 

Surprisingly, Hangyul doesn’t feel Seungwoo’s fingers sliding out this time, nor the slight trickle of cold water as it seeps out of him to soak into the mattress. He does, however, shout when Seungwoo’s cold, cold hand wraps around the base of his cock, squeezing meanly, and when his thumb sweeps up the shaft to rub insistently just under the head, making precome bubble out to shine dully in the dim room. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
